


Dream Fulfillment

by Pedonecrophilia (Redleaveshavefallen)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleaveshavefallen/pseuds/Pedonecrophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sumia approached Cordelia’s tent she kept on remembering her flower fortune, reciting the conclusions they had made over and over in her head. ‘I am going to do something daring,’ she thought to herself. ‘I am going to be adventurous. I am going to do something daring.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Fulfillment

As Sumia approached Cordelia’s tent she kept on remembering her flower fortune, reciting the conclusions they had made over and over in her head. ‘I am going to do something daring,’ she thought to herself. ‘I am going to be adventurous. I am going to do something daring.’

Her fingers twisted around themselves, weaving in and out in anxiety as her mind dizzied itself with simultaneously watching her feet and regulating her frenzied breathing. Her heart thumped in her chest, fantasies running amok amongst her thoughts—was she really going to risk it? She had asked a thousand flowers, and what she had to show for it was a mountain of ripped petals and a definitive ‘yes’. She was going to do something adventurous. Something daring. Something dangerous.

Her eyebrows knit together in determination, she raised her head from where they had been watching her feet; she now stood in front of Cordelia’s tent. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself before pushing the entrance flap and walking through.

“Cordeli—oh!” What was once a rapid heartbeat stopped dead; Cordelia’s naked flesh was bared against the dim lighting, now flush with embarrassment. She turned quickly so her back was to Sumia, long red hair successfully hiding the majority of her naked body.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were changing….”

“It’s alright Sumia, you just surprised me.” Bashful and soft, her voice remained steady even as her eyelashes fluttered at the floor. “If it’s you, it’s alright…”

Sumia smiled softly and stepped forward, snaking her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “I know you get embarrassed, though, even if I can’t understand why.” Closing her eyes, she placed a soft kiss on Cordelia’s shoulder, causing the other to sigh out a smile. “You’re beautiful to me.”

“Thank you.” Cordelia turned around shyly, finally facing Sumia. Her face was tinted a light pink, but her eyes were sparkling. She held her arms over her small chest—a habit she adopted anytime she was naked in front of Sumia—-but Sumia pressed forward until the arms parted, letting Sumia press her body into Cordelia’s own.

“What was it you came in for, Sumia? Surely not just to cuddle.”

Sumia laughed lightly and fit her body into the curves of Cordelia’s hips, pressing even closer together. The contact was relaxing, even if the skinship made her a bit giddy. “Well, actually…. I was wondering if you would help me with something.”

Cordelia, shifting a bit against Sumia, bit her lip before nodding. “Sumia, as much as I love you holding me, I’m kind of in a…strange position right now.”

“It’s okay, clothes are unnecessary!” Sumia sing-songed the words, and a concerned look flashed across Cordelia’s face.

“And why would that be?”

Now it was Sumia’s turn to bit her lip. Her pulse pounding once again, she willed herself to continue along whatever vein of courage had brought her this far. “Well, recently I’ve been having…dreams. And you know how I feel about dreams.”

A crease formed in Cordelia’s brow. “I know you put them akin to more fortune-telling and prophesy, but I don’t know what that has to do with me being naked.”

“Well, I consulted my flower fortunes, and they told me that I should act on my dreams…And that requires you.” Sumia let a hand rise along Cordelia’s body, ghosting along her stomach before cupping one of her breasts. Cordelia began to squirm, but Sumia pressed against her more aggressively, a knee making it’s way between Cordelia’s legs and pressing upward. A breath shuddered from Cordelia’s now-parted lips, and Sumia smiled into the other girl’s shoulder.

“You have some time, right?” Sumia licked the skin she had just kissed, and Cordelia sucked in a breath before clenching her lips together. Her head jerked in a nod as Sumia pressed her knee up again and rolled it against Cordelia’s mound.

Sumia looked up to find Cordelia staring straight ahead at the tent wall, her face now bright red. The eyes flickered down to meet Sumia’s, and seeing her hungry look, a small mewl escaped her lips. Her hips jerked into Sumia’s knee of their own accord—the woman was thoroughly captured. Sumia felt a confident smile tug at the corners of her lips and was almost guilty of the smugness.

“Cordelia, lay down. I want to reenact my dream.” Cordelia lowered her body to the floor of the tent, knees nearly buckling on the way down. Her thighs quivered as Sumia started to slip out of her clothing, cheeks beginning to go pink as she realized what she was starting. But then she looked at Cordelia sprawled out before her on the floor, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, and everything started buzzing within her again. Sumia slowly hovered over Cordelia, crawling across her body on all fours until her face reached Cordelia’s flushed one. Their lips met softly in a surprisingly chaste kiss, and when Sumia lifted her head her eyes were half-lidded.

“What was your dream like?” Cordelia whispered. Sumia felt confidence once again tug up her lips. Cocking her head slightly, she let her silver hair cascade over her shoulder, the strands curling around her large breasts. She took a deep breath.

“…Every part of you pleasures me.” Her voice was soft, the consonants just barely gliding over her breath. “I feel everything. Every inch of you… You lay there as I writhe over your body.” Moving her hips upward, Sumia began to scoot backwards, shimmying until her butt was poised over Cordelia’s feet. She was on her knees again, butt raised in the air, breasts hanging heavy and ghosting above Cordelia’s legs. “Starting at the bottom of you, I slowly work my way up. And you just watch.”

Sumia lowered her hips down, until her mound hovered above a few of Cordelia’s toes. Angling her ass until the angle was right, she squirmed over Cordelia, before looking up and staring into her eyes with longing. This was it—-the final request for permission. Would Cordelia find her fantasies disgusting? Would she hate her?

But when she looked, all she saw in Cordelia’s eyes was fascination and rapture. Her lips remained partially open, shallow breaths flitting in and out. Her eyes were focused in on the contour’s of Sumia’s body, how they were displayed so lewdly over her, and how lust radiated from her body. Anticipation shook the girl’s supple thighs and pale shoulders, and her expression was riddled with want.

Cordelia nodded slightly, and Sumia lowered herself fully onto Cordelia’s toes. As they poked inside of her, her chest suddenly heaved with a heavy, hot breath, and she began to shift her weight to fit the new digits better. It took a few seconds of wiggling and fiddling until they mastered their new accommodations, and Sumia bounced her hips over them as a test only to let out a gasp.

Cordelia’s toenails brushed against her inner flesh as the toes slipped deeper in, and the light scratches excited her like nothing else. She began riding Cordelia’s toes, letting them move inside of her and scratch against her inner regions. Cordelia merely watched, mesmerized by the faces and expressions displayed upon Sumia’s features; lips pursued tightly one second, then gaping open the next in slack-jawed relief. Juices began wetting the toes, squelching with the rhythm of Sumia’s hips as it slid down Cordelia’s feet. At the sudden wetness Cordelia clenched her toes reflexively, only to hear Sumia let out a yelp.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to—“

“No!” Sumia gasped, interrupting the other’s worried apology. “Do it again!”

Cordelia flexed her toes again, and a low moan reverberated in Sumia’s throat. But as much as she wanted to, Cordelia couldn’t keep it up—the stress of Sumia’s movement alone was making her toes cramp. Her toes stilled out of rhythm, and Sumia seemed to have noticed; she lifted her hips off of Cordelia’s foot, thighs quivering.

Sumia began to crawl up Cordelia’s body, occasionally running a piece of flesh between her legs. First one of Cordelia’s kneecaps, and then the bones jutting from her hips; her skin became wet and hot wherever Sumia had her dalliances of pleasure. A well-shifted shoulder had her moaning Cordelia’s name in quick, erratic bursts, her chest heaving and bouncing with their movement. Nothing ever managed to penetrate her clit very deep, but the play was enough to satisfy.

When Sumia’s legs finally opened above Cordelia’s face, the insides of her legs were wet and smeared with her own liquids, her nether regions quivering and dripping slightly, flushed and hot. The smell enveloped Cordelia and she longed to have her taste on her tongue, but Sumia surprised her by lowering herself onto Cordelia’s nose instead. The smell now suffocated her, and Cordelia had to open her mouth wide to keep from drowning in Sumia’s sticky cove. It felt strange as the girl’s hips rolled, but the sensations were gentle enough not to be entirely uncomfortable and the sounds she was making were amazing.

But at last she seemed satisfying. Her hips pulled up and then away from her face, a retreat that left Cordelia’s tongue peeking out from her lips with a groan. The legs were soon replaced with Sumia’s head, as she bent down to lick the liquids off of Cordelia’s nose and cheeks. With a deep and musky breath inhaled through her wet nostrils, she realized just how oxygen starved she had become and breathed in relief.

“Cordelia, you’re really wet.” Sumia licked the bridge of her girlfriend’s nose one last time, her tongue running slowly across it. She was panting, and the words were hard to get out. “What do you want to do?”

Cordelia let her hands release the blankets they hand been gripping, her joints sore from being tensed for so long, and they ghosted over Sumia’s hips.

“It’s my turn now?”

Sumia smiled sweetly, eyes still hot. She placed a moist-lipped kiss on the woman’s lips. “Your turn now. Thank you for being patient with me.”

The fire that had been burning within her suddenly roared to life, and Cordelia gripped Sumia’s hips and thrust them toward her own mouth.

“Then I’ll start with this.” Her tongue danced upward into her lover, and her cries leapt a new octave. Cordelia was a starving animal, and after so much taunting, she was ready to feast.


End file.
